


Lilly's Interest for Pokemon

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [5]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cute, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lilly meets her Uncle's Pokemon Lillipup and Bunnelby and becomes interested in Pokemon.





	Lilly's Interest for Pokemon

Four Years had gone by since Annabel had given birth to Lilly and Lilly had gotten a bit older; four years older, to be exact, she was staying at Lumpy's Trailer for the weekend as her Parents had away for the weekend and she was sitting on the couch in the Living Room with her stuffed owl Barney.

Lumpy came into the living room to check on her, bringing his Lillipup and his Bunnelby into the room as well, Lilly looked up to see that Lumpy came in and seeing Lillipup and Bunnelby caught her eyes.

“Uncle Lumpy?” she asked. “Who’s that you got there?”

“Lilly these are my two Pokemon Lillipup and Bunnelby,” said Lumpy as he put Lillipup and Bunnelby down in front of the couch for Lilly to see, the puppy and rabbit then looked at her kindly, with the puppy giving a friendly yip.

“Arf!”

Lilly put Barney down on the couch, climbed off the couch, sat down in front of Lillipup and Bunnelby and firstly she picked up Lillipup and took a look at it while the Lillipup just looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

“What Pokemon is this, Uncle Lumpy?” asked Lilly.

“That’s a Lillipup,” Lumpy replied. “He was my very first Pokemon I ever caught.”

Lilly smiled and hugged the Lillipup.

“It’s so cute!”

“Thanks,” Lumpy said. “I have to admit, it really is.”

“Uncle Lumpy,” said Lilly, “Where do you keep Lillipup’s Pokeball safe in this Trailer?”

“Well, actually, I keep Lillipup out of his ball quite frequently,” Lumpy admitted, “but if there’s an emergency, I have his Pokeball in my pocket so I can recall him.”

“Hello Lillipup,” Lilly said to Lillipup, “My name is Lilly and I’m your trainer’s niece.”

Lillipup nodded in understanding and then Lilly put Lillipup down and picked up Bunnelby and took a look at it.

“And what’s this other Pokemon, Uncle Lumpy?” Lilly wanted to know.

“That’s a Bunnelby,” Lumpy replied. “He was my second Pokemon I caught.”

“Wow,” said Lilly, “It’s looks just like the Bunnelby Clemont has in Pokemon XY.”

"Well, they are the same Pokemon..." Lumpy then pointed out.

“And I suppose you keep Bunnelby out of his ball quite frequently too, am I right?” asked Lilly.

“Well, yes,” Lumpy said.

“Hello Bunnelby,” Lilly said to Bunnelby, “My name is Lilly and I’m your trainer’s niece too.”

Bunnelby smiled, happy to meet Lilly for the first time and then Lilly grabbed hold of her stuffed owl Barney by the leg and pulled him off the couch.

“And this is Barney,” said Lilly showing her stuffed owl to Lillipup and Bunnelby.

Lillipup curiously sniffed at the stuffed owl, while Bunnelby touched it with a paw to see if it was safe to touch. It was, but he stopped after a few moments.

“So do you like him?” asked Lilly.

Both of the Pokemon nodded.

Lilly smiled and turned to Lumpy.

“Uncle Lumpy, I know I’m only 4 years old but could I have my own Pokemon please?” she asked her Uncle.

"Well, you'll have to wait a few years before you're the right age," Lumpy said, "but I don't see why not."

"Okay but what is the right age for me to have my own Pokemon?" asked Lilly.

"I'd say about ten years old," said Lumpy.

“Okay I understand,” said Lilly.

"But in the meantime, you can bond with some of my Pokemon so that they can get to know you," said Lumpy. "They may be my Pokemon, but they're also my friends.

“Thank you Uncle Lumpy,” said Lilly, “And could you catch me a Pokemon for Christmas?”

"Sure, but once you get it, it'll be your pet rather than a Pokemon you can train," Lumpy said.

“I can live with that,” said Lilly, “And for my tenth birthday could you give me 5 Pokeballs as a birthday present too please?”

"Oh, of course," Lumpy replied with a nod.

“Oh Uncle Lumpy, what time is it?” asked Lilly.

Lumpy looked at his watch. "About 4:00 PM," he said.

“The Naughty Naughty Pets is about to start,” said Lilly.

"Okay, you go on and enjoy it. If you need anything, just call me," Lumpy told her.

“Thanks Uncle Lumpy. I will,” said Lilly as she sat back down on the couch with her stuffed owl Barney and turned on Lumpy’s TV to The Naughty Naughty Pets and Lumpy smiled as she did that. He loved seeing the smile on her face whenever she was about to watch her favorite shows.


End file.
